heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.01 - Wolvie Sniffs out X-Factor
Logan had made arrangements with Rogue to visit the new digs. He had heard rumors about the new X-Team. So when Rogue made mention of it he decided to see what all the fuss was about. Eventually Logan made it to the place dressed in jeans and a button up flannel shirt that was tucked into his jeans. A brown bomber jacket was draped over him. Knocking on the door he waited for Rogue to bring him in. There was a six stouts, German in origin, in one hand as a welcoming gift. Inside the small case was an envelope. Seeing a new place was a good thing. A new place meant no visions, no memories from death. Rogue heard the doorbell ring and hurried downstairs to answer it. She was surprised that one of the dupes wasn't watching the front desk. Probably went out on a fritos run. Rogue smiled when she saw Logan's blurry appearance through the vintage clouded glass door. A door which had "X-Factor Investigations" painstakingly painted on the glass. She opened the door and grinned at Logan, "Good to see ya, stud! Come on in and welcome to X-Factor Investigations!" "Lookin' good too darlin'," he blushed at the stud comment and was caught off by it. Her words threw him off. Any visions he had of slitting her wrists and throat died off with her words. All the memories Death left still had to be dealt with. Handing her the beer his blue eyes looked at her, "Help yourself. Kinda a welcome to the new place gift. German, good stuff," he nodded then looked over what the place had. "So what does it that you and X-Factor do? No one's given me the story," he said. It was curiousity that made him want to inquire about X-Factor Detective Agency. Sure they worked on crimes, but what kind? All these little questions were in his head. Rogue took a beer and held up a finger, "Just a sec!" She hurried back to Jamie's office to grab two already cold mugs from his personal bar. There were a couple of heavy drinkers in this group, and they have gotten to know his bar very well by then. Rogue came back to show Logan to the chairs in the front room, and put together their cold beers. Once he put everything down she gave him a soft hug and then plopped down onto a seat, "We investigate everything normal detectives don't wanna touch, mutant stuff, metahuman. The works. And our team aint just mutants either." Took his mug enjoyed the cold heaviness in his hand. When the beer was put into his mug he nodded to the intro. Drinking the familarliquid he nodded to the description, "Who's on the team?" Maybe Logan knew a few of them. "Work a case yet?" came the next question followed by another drink. "How do ya like it here? Better than Genosha? Worse?" Rogue was close to him. He did want to make sure that she was comfortable wherever she called home. It was the brotherly instict that was carried for her. Rogue took a sip of her beer, which was delightful. She leaned back onto the chair and propped her feet up onto the edge of the coffee table in front of her, "Right now we got Multiple Man, Beast Boy, Omen, Polaris, and my good friend Daimon. We also got Gambit interested in joinin' in on the weekends, work permittin'. But that aint official yet, he still has to interview." She rested an arm across the back of the couch, "And yeah, just got our first case actually. Totally lovin' it here. Got set up in the apartments upstairs, and it's a real relaxed and fun atmosphere." She let out a sigh, Rogue was a real mess when she first interviewed with Jamie, "Things in Genosha went down real bad. And got involved with a boy that yeah...that also went down bad." "Need an ear darlin'?" he asked leaning back in his own spot like she did. Taking a deep breathe he just enjoyed the small measure of peace at the moment. His blue eyes looked at her, "Do ya need anything here darlin'? I mean things went to hell at yer old place. I can help if ya want. Help make whatever ya got feel like it's yers. That's if ya want it," he gave the woman a nod. "And yer new friends sound interestin'. Specially that Beast Man or whatever his name is." Rogue shrugged at the boy comment. "Long story short, moved in with a guy just a little too early. It was supposed to be temporary butyeah. You seen that Match guy on tv? That's him. We're still friends but yeah. Trying to chill a bit on the whole crushes thing." It did help that Rogue managed to actually lose her virginity. It was like a giant weight was off of her shoulders. But she wasn't about to share that with Logan. Not until several beers at the very least. She grinned, "Haven't met all of them yet, but from what Ah've heard they are all cool. Jamie is real obsessed with this Noir stuff. And Daimon is...dreamy." So much for holding off on crushes. Probably won't help that she'll have a crush on two dudes in her group. Whoops. Rogue laughed after she took a long swig of her beer, "But look at me goin' on and on. Ah'm doin great! Room aint got much in it yet but a couple of shopping trips will fix that. How are you holdin' up? You were a little rough at Madripoor." "I'm sorry it went South darlin'," Logan said sympathetically gripping her shoulder for a second. He looked at her when she said, 'Daimon is...dreamy.' A smirk pulle at his lips, "Ya really took it slow with yer next crush. So when are ya gona ask Daimon out? Do I need to meet em'?" Then he breathed out, "Still rough. Channel ain't been round to help n' I ain't seen Jean," the way he said her name Rogue could tell she wasn't alone with her crush. Heck, maybe the girl was able to tell Logan carried heavy feelings for the redhead. Rogue smirked and took another swig of her beer, "Aint exactly the datin' type. But we're real close, he helped me sort through a lot of shit an same with him. Not sure if you'd like him, he can be a real character." Rogue then pouted and placed her drink aside to cross her arms in front of her chest, "Didn't Ah tell you in Madripoor you needed to talk to her? You don't listen to advice real well." "Can't find her. If I can't find her thenI can't tell her darlin'," he looked at her with heavy eyes. Breathing out he downed his beer in sorrow. "How is Daimon a character?" Logan wondered what she meant by helping her out. Sometimes Rogue was a little boy crazy, even for a girl that wasn't able to have skin contact. Maybe one day she would have grown out of it. Rogue waved away the Daimon subject for now. She wasn't so easily distracted when sober, "Naw not finished with the other topic yet. Don't Ah always hear ya boastin that yer some world-class tracker? And just a reminder yer in an Investigation office. Ah can think of a number of ways we could find her for ya. Ah'm sure Jamie would be willin' to take the case." "I...ferget it," he said and went for another beer. Jean was a complicated an touchy subject for him. Popping off the cap he poured himself another glass. Downing it quickly he breathed out after. "I love 'er n' she is probably still eyein' Slim." If Rogue was boy-crazy then Logan was equally if not more Jean-crazy. She let out a sigh, he really could be a pain in the butt sometimes, "Hun. Deal with it or move on. Can't go around angstin' the place, that's my job!" She nudged him gently on the shoulder and moved to grab another beer and winked, "That envelope for me? If not the mailbox is outside." A smirk pulled at his lip from the nudge. He looked at her when Rogue asked about the letter. A nod was given to her. "Bunch o' gift cards. Bout seven hundred dollars worth." To Logan it wasn't much. Hopefully it was enough for her to get on her feet. The cards were for Walmart, Target and Best Buy. Just the places that had groceries and clothes along with some fun stuff. Rogue smiled, and placed a hand to his cheek and kissed the back of her hand, "You didn't have to do that! Ah'm gettin' paid here you know! But that's really sweet. Thank you, Logan. Next time you visit Ah'll actually have stuff in my room. Literally right now it's just a bed." She reached out to touch at Logan's shoulder, "Yer a real good friend, ya know that hun? You come on by here any time ya want, and Ah'm probably gonna come by to visit the school too. Miss the gang. Miss ya too." She rose from the couch and laughed, "Gambit left some real good bourbon over here. Let's have ourselves a party." Category:Log